1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mask having plural elongate openings formed in a substrate and a method for manufacturing the mask, and more particularly to a mask that achieves and retains high mechanical strength without increasing its thickness by applying special processing to an area around each opening, and a method for manufacturing the mask.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional masks, for example, have plural elongate openings formed in a substrate, for example. In order to avoid the deformation which occurs as the openings become finer, proposed is a mask integrated with reinforcement wires extending across the openings (see, for example, JP H10-330911 A).